sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Firecrow91
Checking in/ Adminship As you've probably noticed, I haven't been active in ages and have given the admin rights to DartHolder. However, apparently he has also become inactive, and at his suggestion (which I agree with, by the way) you are now an admin. Good luck! ShadowenX (talk) 07:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) : Well, thank you! : I haven't been all that active lately either, but I do tend to check in on the wiki fairly often, so I should be able to keep an eye on what's going on here. : Firecrow91 (talk) 01:46, September 24, 2013 (UTC) : Would you consider also making me an admin? I tend to come to this wiki frequently and see how people have edited and also if they've done it correctly. I've also been admins on other sites so I know how it feels like. :) DaviAwesome (talk) 10:13, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ???? How do you do this thing, like you put a document about Item images and buffs? HOW DID YOU DO THAT? -Arthur1124 : I'm... quite honestly not sure what you're asking here. I'm sorry, but could you clarify? : Firecrow91 (talk) 07:21, April 18, 2014 (UTC) : Well, you made a table that took you hours? For example, you made the blog called Firecrow91:Item Images? Did that take you hours, days, even weeks? : -Arthur1124 : Oh, those. It wasn't actually that bad. All the pictures were already on the wiki, and making the table was mostly just copying and pasting. It probably took me less than an hour to make. : Firecrow91 (talk) 05:19, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Admin Ah, I forgot about the bureaucrat thing. Thanks! :) DaviAwesome (talk) 02:47, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I messaged ShadowenX. I hope he'll be able to see it and message us back. DaviAwesome (talk) 03:07, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay, that's fine with me! :) DaviAwesome (talk) 21:52, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Admin Control Panel Wiki Features I was thinking of enabling the message wall wiki feature for this wiki. To me, they seem to be more organized than talk pages and it is also easier to notice when someone does leave a message for you. What do you think? Should we enable the message wall feature? Thanks! :) DaviAwesome (talk) 22:15, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry for the late reply. I like the message walls better than the talk pages too, so go for it. : Firecrow91 (talk) 00:48, May 11, 2014 (UTC) DId you make these AI ability names up? Did you make the AI ability names? Or did the code tell you the name? For example, Omen uses "Dark Omen", and you made the name as "Doctor's Fury." Arthur1124 (talk) 15:09, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Nope. Both him and I have access to the code. The ability names are the names that were given in the code. DaviAwesome (talk) 11:03, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Would you tell me how to access that code? If you don't want to, I'm fine with it. I guess Dave and Firecrow has Firefox and get access through the code. I use Chrome, so it could be impossible to get into Sonny's code. Arthur1124 (talk) 15:09, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Uh.... are you guys responding? Arthur1124 (talk) 23:01, May 9, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry for the late reply. : Yeah, you need to get the game's .swf file to be able to look at the code, and I'm not sure if that's possible with Chrome. : Firecrow91 (talk) 00:48, May 11, 2014 (UTC)